Crashed To Earth
by SnowClay
Summary: Ukitake and Kyouraku are settled down in their world - the Human world - and leading a peaceful life together. But that life is threatened to shatter into pieces when fragments from a distant past start to reappear... ShunxUki AU
1. Whiteness

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Shunsui (sigh) or Ukitake (double sigh).

Note: This is AU. And full of obscure Shun x Uki fluffiness. You have been warned xD. This started on a vague idea, with a vague idea of the ending. I hope you enjoy it! That's all I have to say for now x3

Rating: T

Summary: Ukitake's back from his job, exhausted, and Kyouraku has news for him...

* * *

He shrugged the white cloth of his shoulders, letting the soft, white material flow between his fingers; those, long, delicate fingers, so pale that they themselves seem to lose themselves in the whorls of white. Then, gently discarding it unto the back of a chair, where it hung forlornly, not to be touched until the next morning. Hmm. He had never seen such an elegant discarding of clothes. A smile curled on his brown, warm face, a chuckle rising from deep inside his throat. His gaze waited lazily until it met his…until that delicately pale face turned towards him.

"Hm…I like you wearing that blouse, you know…" he muttered in a soft, grave voice, with a look of serious consideration dawning on his own features. He sighed, and stretched slowly and leisurely on the sofa. "…Course…I like seeing you taking it off as well…But my! What haste! Do you not see how well white suits you? Hmm?" He considered getting up, but sprawled back in happy helplessness, the smile growing wider. "Isn't that so…Dr Jyuushiro?"

"Kyouraku…"

Everything that man touched, he noticed calmly, seemed to carry an air of solemn, lasting elegance. The way he came home from work, and got rid of anything that reminded him of it. The way he discarded that white blouse of his. The way that he now tilted his head slightly to one side, in a look where reproachfulness and warmth were delicately intertwined. Shunsui was still smiling when the pillow hit him in the face a few seconds later. "Ehhh?!" Another came bullet-speed, and another. "Hey! Uki--! Stop that…! Mff!"

An incredible force was pushing him up straight while he still recovered from the lightening pillow ambush; aiming, he realized, to put him in a sitting position. Shunsui aimed to become as much as a dead weight as possible, but the force was determined.

"Get off the sofa! I'm tired…" murmured a voice right next to him, into his ear. "You've been sleeping on this all day…"

Shunsui turned his head slightly, arching an eyebrow wryly; Ukitake could smell his warm breath a few centimeters from his face. A perfumed breath of saké, as usual…it made his head…spin. "Oh no…you're wrong! And do you know what is the penalty for being wrong?" muttered that voice. That rich, deep voice, that seemed to warm his very bones…and ensnare his mind. He could not think straight any more. Was he that tired?

"Get…off…" Ukitake fought back, feeling his will weakening; feeling drowsy. "You're always inventing…things…"

"Oh no…some things just cannot be invented…" Jyuushiro looked up into the face opposite him, silently. His warm, brown eyes met those amused, glittering green eyes. Always half-closed, always tranquil…and glimmering with quiet happiness…or, as it came, sadness. Strange…thought Jyuushiro tonight. Is it happiness…or sadness?

"And that penalty…?" he replied carefully, like a disapproving child. Wondering, as he did now, who was the most childish amongst the both of them.

"Oh." Shunsui smiled slowly. "I've just invented that."

"Then what…?"

Shunsui suddenly stood up, in one fluid movement, and Ukitake, caught off balance, fell into the sofa, with hardly a muffle murmur of surprise. Sinking into the soft, warm material felt good. He let his arm dangle along the side of the sofa, idly. Mm. Idleness. A habit it was forbidden not to acquire in Kyouraku Shunsui's company. Even more when sharing a flat with him. The said Kyouraku Shunsui, idly sprawling just a moment ago, was striding lightly towards the kitchen, with a parting, singing phrase.

"Then what should you do? You should stay here and wait till I make you a cup of tea…"

"Mm…tea, neh? Not saké…don't think I don't notice, neh?" he murmured into the pillows; hiding the sudden air of peacefulness that was washing onto his face, breathing in the warm, intoxicating fragrance of the man who had been lying there only moments ago. His eyes roamed quietly over the rest of the room. Over the simple white paint on the wall (he had painted it), that had then been painted over with pictures of lush, colourful vegetation, birds, flowers, stars…(Shunsui had deemed it more respectable towards the wall. Ukitake did not insist) . Over the table in the centre where they had their meals (Shunsui strangely insisted that he was not able to cook but always managed to make him a surprise takeaway lunch on some mornings where he was running late. And it was always delicious; Shunsui put it down to luck.) Over the two camp beds on either side of the room (Shunsui called it "a waste of space" to have them so far apart. Ukitake usually did not have a single clue of what he was talking about.) and the desk in the corner (where Ukitake's various highly respectable papers got mixed around with Shunsui's highly disrespectful poems). It was not much – if you also counted the small kitchen, and the bathroom. But it was…somewhere. Anywhere. In this town…in this world…Ukitake closed his eyes.

_I don't want…to look back…I don't want to face the…_

_Whiteness…_

_This feeling…of slipping away…_

"Here you go ~ Ukitake?"

He looked down at the figure lying curled up on the sofa; eyes closes, lips slightly parted…and eyebrows slightly creased. In a mute, silent pain. His hand clasped in a half-hearted fist. Shunsui's own hand now slowly reached, and touched his head; the white, silky hair…He attached it before going to work. Of course he did. It was a question of hygiene, in a hospital, right? But it was so beautiful…he was so beautiful…And I am so selfish, he though, with a quiet smile, easing gently at the ribbon holding the pure white strands together.

"Shunsui…? What are you doing…?"

The pale hand clasped his own sun-brown one, firmly…it was warm, that hand. Feverishly warm. He eased it calmly away. It slipped away so easily, so effortlessly that Shunsui felt almost shame as he uttered the words.

"Giving you your tea."

"Why was I wrong…? What was I wrong about, already…?"

"Jyuushiro…you…" He sighed, slowly. "You're very ill, I think…Drink this, and go to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow. You're not going to work tomorrow."

"Don't patronize me…please..."

"I am not patronizing, I am commanding. If someone is going to work tomorrow, it is not you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey. Your tea's getting cold."

Ukitake rushed up suddenly in an upright position, eye-to-eye level with Shunsui kneeling on the side and almost upsetting the teacup in that sudden, flowing movement. The ribbon that Shunsui had already partly eased off now loosened completely, letting the white hair tumble down onto its owner's shoulders. Shunsui did not know which to smile at first – the sudden freedom of the hair whose tips were tickling his skin, or the sudden realization.

"You have a job…! Shunsui!" Ukitake was now smiling; that smile on his pale, drawn face was like a ray of spring sunshine on a beautiful yet frozen wintry landscape…making the snow glitter in the light. "I knew you could…see how rewarding it is! You really…" His voice faltered as a laughing Shunsui pushed him back into the sofa, making him drink his tea.

"You're really like a child! It's dangerous to be excited so easily!" he laughed softly, shaking his head as his eyes glittered sparks of green, amused. But the green eyes softened as much as his laugh, turning into a smile. "I didn't do it…for me…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" Ukitake looked up, sipping his tea, looking suddenly concerned. "Shunsui…you know…I can handle work just fine! You're not doing this for me…I don't want you to…" He shook his head slowly, closing his eyes, his skin slightly pink – and burning to the touch, perhaps, thought Shunsui. He took a deep breath…and smiled.

"Heh heh…It's good to be active, go around…meet beautiful girls…You aren't jealous, are you?" he teased, laughing a bit more than he expected to. Ukitake watched him, with half-closed eyes, a smile on his face again.

"Jealous…? Ha ha…stop inventing things again…" he said calmly; in his voice a lasting elegance, a lasting sadness…And suddenly, he was falling forwards into Shunsui's arms and they stayed there for one moment, silent. Shunsui liked hearing the slow, steady rhythm of Jyuushiro's breath as he slept. The cup rolled on the side, empty. Well. The extra saké he'd added in seemed to have helped him off to sleep, in any case…Maybe he'd known, and chosen to drink it anyway, to humor him…or maybe he had not noticed. He would never know…As, perhaps, so many other things…

Something flitted at the window, behind the curtains. He could see it out of the edge of his vision. He saw it sometimes. That pure dark butterfly, flitting in and out in the dusk, at the window. Even when the window was open, it never came in. Shame. He liked butterflies…although he'd never seen one quite like this before. But he turned away. He liked moments like this…where he could just hold that limp, frail thing in his arms. And closing his own eyes.

_I just feel myself slipping away from you…_

_Into whiteness…_

_Something's coming…coming this way…and it comes, and it goes…_

When Shunsui looked back, the butterfly was gone.

_And no matter what, I don't want to lose you._

* * *

Next Chapter: In which Shunsui's job is discovered, and chaos ensues.


	2. Butterfly

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of Bleach's characters, including those mentioned below.

Note: It's always hard to make chapter 2 because you don't know how different it might be from the introduction's style, no? (Or is that just me?) Well, I hope you enjoy this! It is quite long for me, as a chapter...I probably shall not always make such long chapters, but everything somehow fitted it...

Rating: T

Summary: The morning uncovers feelings beneath the surface, before going to work.

* * *

_Something, flitting against his skin, barely touching him…like a small, intimate breeze, a caress of gossamer against his cheek. _

_What is this feeling…This feeling of overwhelming peace…and yet of overwhelming…Overwhelming…_

_Too late, it's gone. _

His eyes seemed to find a way of their own, opening slowly into the shaft of sunlight; the shimmering texture of the curtain barely brushed him, as the cool morning air exhaled the new day into the room. Ukitake stayed for a moment immobile, his sigh rising quietly into the silence. What is this feeling…this feeling…Something was empty, something was missing. He gazed up at the ceiling and the large, white surface seemed to stare back blankly at him. His eyes, still half-closed by sleep, suddenly widened with a sudden spark of realization, and he sprang into an upright position, in a murmur of bedclothes.

"Shunsui?"

His voice rang out across the room; as soon as the sounds left his lips, it was too late to realize…how that voice was rough with fatigue and pain…that same pain that grasped his lungs, his body, his soul. That time-old friend. It was not the pain that seized his throat that gave him real pain at that moment, and made him cast his gaze aside, away from the room. In that voice…that simple name sounded like a plea for help. No…his pale face seemed tinged with a sudden brush of pink, like a scatter of snow lit up by a new dawn.

"Oh. Hey! You're just in time for breakfast, lucky…"

That voice, so tranquil and warm, flowing over him suddenly. So much more beautiful that his own. A smile appeared slowly on his face; turning round slightly, head lightly tilted to one side, considering Kyouraku. His white hair flowed down like a river of pearls. Really…why did he have to attach it every day anyway? Shunsui felt like hiding all those hapless ribbons Jyuushiro had to restrain them with…However, knowing Jyuushiro, he would probably steal his own flowery hair arrangements. Or, worse…cut it...

"You…really prepared breakfast? Shunsui?" There was an expression of gentle concern of Ukitake's face, worried at Kyouraku's troubled expression. What could he be thinking of? Or…was he thinking of that voice that had called out at him, just a few moments ago?

He was answered with a slow, spreading smile, and a glitter of green eyes.

"Yeah…if you also are accustomed to taking only saké for breakfast, of course…"

"Eh…? I can't even let you do that!" Ukitake now sprang swiftly out of bed. The flowing white kimono he was wearing could not better suit his light, elegant steps towards Shunsui standing at the kitchen doorway, smoothly going past him…but no. He was fast as well, Shunsui, taking a simple, careless step towards him to alter his stride. A simple nudge of their two bodies, gazes in two opposite directions. Shunsui knew this would never stop Ukitake. Ukitake knew this, but stopped. Both of them were aware of it. This quiet, unrealized agreement between them maintained a short, peaceful suspension in time, before Shunsui spoke, calmly.

"You had a fever…" he murmured quietly. "Do not push yourself too hard."

"Do not push yourself too hard into weakening me," Ukitake replied; his head turned slightly to look at Shunsui, and he smiled, calmly. A smile that did not try to hide the worries, or the confusion…just a small, glowing sign of thankfulness. He brushed past him, as gracefully as a petal in the wind.

"Hmm…"

The silhouette clad in white paused, not looking back.

"You're going to ask me again, no?"

"Heh…" A smile curved on Shunsui's face, as he closed his eyes slowly. "Do you want me to?"

"I would, if I could tell you…" The voice trailed off…out of weariness or because the mind was too busy searching into space to set itself into words? "But…I cannot. I wonder…" Ukitake's head tilted slightly towards the light flooding through the window, shining back upon the whiteness of his garments, his hair, his skin. "Why can't I remember?"

Shunsui's eyes were still closed; he felt like a coward, as their green brilliance appeared again, and turned towards Ukitake, no longer back-to back.

"Is it strange, not to remember dreams?" he wondered calmly…was it more to himself, than to Shunsui? "I can never remember…" Looking up at the cold morning sunlight, he felt shivers on his skin. And then, a warm, calm presence, like sunlight…but a new, bold, summer sunlight, just behind him. Always there, it seemed… "Do you…?"

"No."

The sound came clearly and powerfully, like a ripple of lightening through the sky on the verge of a great storm. It was not aggressive…just final, without compromise. Why…did he ask of such vague things to him and accepted nothing in return.

"I'm just curious…you don't dream of elaborate fantasies what with all those beautiful nurses you see all day?"

And suddenly, the clouded sky was over and it was the playful breeze again, bringing scents of careless joy and mischief. Like a shower of flowers on a misty alleyways, distracting by their vibrancy.

"Kyouraku…!" Ukitake feigned indignation…but soon his face broke into a smile, and then a laugh, filling the room like a grave and clear chime as he shoved Shunsui aside, gently, shaking his head. "I'm not like you! Now let me prepare breakfast…"

"Ta-daa!" With a spectacular flourish, Kyouraku unveiled a steaming platter of tea and breakfast. Jyuushiro stayed positively stunned, and in the breeze, even his hair, floating serenely about his shoulders seemed to be in a muted, slow movement; frozen into time at a slow, spreading realization. Kyouraku's smile was still on his face, a wide, expectant smile…but suddenly, a doubt. Was it the shock of his making breakfast? Then he saw that the warm brown eyes fixes silently on him were also looking up and down his appearance.

"Oh…Ah. Hm. I don't have any respectable suits of my own…so I did kind of borrow this one from you…" he murmured with a tentative, wry smile, tugging at the shirt. It was a simple, black suit, with a white shirt and a precariously arranged black tie…Quite respectable...Quite unlike his usual attire. Of course, the long, rich locks of hair falling down his back and hardly restrained by a hasty ribbon did shatter the desired effect, so contrary to his normal self…An effect which was still, nevertheless, minor as compared to the very expression on his face. However, Kyouraku was a man of elegance, however laid-back it may be, no? He tugged at the tie now, undoing it. Shunsui did not know how to make ties look neat, and was not inclined to learning to do so. The movement made the frozen figure spring silently into life…in a few, fluid murmurs of white cloth facing him and easing the tie away from him, re-adjusting it. Then, stopping again, in mid-movement, a slight scatter of pink appearing of Jyuushiro's face, before it was hidden behind a curtain of silky white, bending his head. "If you put one of my suits for work, at least…look the part!"

Ah…yes. A quiet, reassured sigh formed on his lips. That kind of suit did not suit him at all…did it?

"Thank you…I'm useless at-" A vague gesture completed his words…summing up all the respectable and orderly elements a respectable and orderly

"Of course you are! Kyouraku…you…" Ukitake shook his head, with a soft, soothing laugh…a sad, slightly shaking laugh. "You ask me of dreams I can't remember, and don't tell me about that work of yours…?" He still did not look up. "Had you thought I had forgotten this as well…?"

"Well…didn't you just realize?" Shunsui said gently, tentatively, slowly, bringing Ukitake's head up to look at him…with a finger hardly brushing the side of the man's cheek, with just an ounce of pressure. The skin of snow was as warm as if it had been bathed into a summer sunlight. Kyouraku held a strange, delicate feeling in him at that moment…as if trying to stop a flower from swaying dangerously in the wind, without risking to just it just as much as if it had been left alone. "It does not matter."

"Even if I did…"

His voice, rising again quietly, with that solemn grace. Ukitake's gaze met his…or was forced to…and a slight scowl wavered on his face...on that skin still scattered with a glowing pale blush. Well…Shunsui knew that it was in that way that Ukitake intended it…It just looked far too gentle and…well, lovable to be a scowl. For that sole reason, Kyouraku had never intended to correct his friend on how a scowl should really look like. He tried to smother his smile. As Jyuushiro twirled with a lock of his pure-white hair, uncharacteristically self-conscious, it was quite obvious that he was aware of it, as well, and a smile was rippling under the so-called scowl.

"…A first job is important. And now you ought to tell me what it is…" He turned away, preparing the dishes at the small table for their breakfast, and, as he turned his back to him feeling the smile taking control of his expression. "Especially since you're wearing one of my suits…" Ukitake paused, a sudden wondering expression about him.

"…That's strange. I thought I fell asleep straightaway yesterday after coming home…so…" He fingered the sleeve of the white kimono. "How did— ?" A cup of tea was suddenly placed in one hand, a bowl of rice in the other and his body was gently forced down onto his knees with a slight push.

"Heh…eat now, it's going to get cold ~" chanted Shunsui with a strangely inconspicuous air, flitting to another expression of malice before Ukitake had time to react thoroughly. "Can't you remember a certain…penalty? For being wrong…?"

"And if I did…?"

Ukitake looked up with an arched eyebrow, and a shadow of reproachfulness in his smile…Shunsui…he was always like that, winding circles around him…delicate, intricate spinning, as soft as gossamer…He could spin a beautiful web of intricate language, and he would still be smiling into those eyes of malicious, glittering green…Those eyes that could lose you, ensnare you…He averted his own eyes, tentatively looking into the depth of the cup of tea…This calm and yet strangely restless morning, an eternally reassuring sign…

"So you must hereby call me 'Teacher'…"

The voice was deep and sweet, like warm, dark honey…Close...A few locks of hair, the rebellious, unrestrained locks, brushed lightly the pale nape of his neck…Too close…

"Teacher…?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"_You_ are…?"

"Yep."

"Wait…no…you really are…a _teacher_?!"

He had risen again slightly at that last, dawning truth…each time, closer and closer…Brown eyes looking up, green eyes gazing down, the slow breathing of the one and the fast, sharp breathing of the other, mingling delicately…And Shunsui, flicking a chopstick, artfully stole away with a bit of his rice, smiling with a masterful shrug.

"Weeeeell…what's so surprising, hm? I'm charismatic, clever, love children…well, students…"

"…Girl students, particularly…no?" sighed Ukitake with a smile…trying to distract his puzzlement in something that he could rely on…however senseless it was…Trying to catch Shunsui's gaze and maintain it, as he majestically flashed those chopsticks at an array of steaming delicacies. Trying, in turn, to look down at the delicious breakfast and enjoy it. Just to forget the details and laugh with an amused scorn.

"How did they ever accept to appoint you, I wonder…?"

"Hey! You with your beautiful nurses have nothing to be jealous about!"

"No…I am not. I am grateful…Shunsui."

The said Shunsui looked up, tentatively. He knew that look…a look that implied that gratefulness towards him went on par with a feeling of selfishness…Ukitake was never more happy than when he was helping others without them ever being indebted to him. He tried to maintain the link with those sharply proud eyes. He did not ever realize, did Jyuushiro…how painfully proud his somber grey eyes were. To look into them was to barely skim on the surface of a lake of strong principles and feelings…they seemed to blaze quietly beneath that soft, calm visage.

"No, no…We said, 'Teacher'!" he rectified with frivolous resolve. And for the second time in barely twelve hours, Shunsui received something in the face at light-speed which was not hard enough to daze him, but smothering enough to distract him considerably and blind his vision.

_I can't grasp you…can't embrace your true self…_

"Finish your breakfast. I'm coming with you."

A grave, solemn voice called out softly…was it soft because it seemed more faraway? Taking whatever had hit him away from his visual field, Shunsui could no longer see him…A few, swift steps and away. The sound of running water.

"Eh…?"

Kyouraku stayed immobile in want of an answer, he fingered distractedly the soft material that had hit him. He looked down at the silk white kimono that had hit him. Shunsui really felt that he ought to fold it back on Ukitake's bed (where it belonged rightfully, and not in his own hands). He cursed himself for being so half-hearted about the whole affair.

"You heard me. I cross the entrance to Karakura High every time I go to work, that's where you are going, no? I just want to see if you're not just acting on a rash, mindless impulse that you shall later on regret..."

_Yet you are always there…Why?_

A few splashes of water as the only immediate continuation to these words. The most subtle of ellipses that Kyouraku's mind chose not to wander upon.

"Ukitake…I said you would not be going today. You are ill…and agitated, as well."

_Why do you ask me of dreams…when I cannot even look into yours without feeling everything spinning out of control…_

"I have every right to be so…and do not consider leaving the house without me."

Shunsui heard a familiar clinking of metal on metal and checked the pockets of his suit (well, Ukitake's suit) with a sense of foreboding.

"Agitated…paranoid. All right, _you_ have the house keys…" teased Shunsui with a laughing shrug. "I'll try the window!"

"I _knew_ you'd say that…"

"So…you locked the window?"

"No, I just had faith in your lasting common sense."

Their words rang clearly into each other, from across two different rooms, in an exchange of serene banter…Shunsui turned away, looking at the window, open to the sky, the wind brushing through the curtains in an inviting murmur. There was a rush of movement…like a beating of small, somber wings…but that could not be. It was an impression…evasive…incomplete. Like dreams forgotten and minds unreadable. The tone of his voice did not come out as steadily and amused as he had wished it to be. At least Jyuushiro could not see him…

"Why not just place your faith in me, Ukitake?"

The clear voice behind him told him that his last assertion had been incorrect. The mere shock made him unable to move; thankfully, the only thing that Ukitake could see was his back, as he faced the window.

"I would…if you let me."

The dark, brown eyes stared into that back…that back that seemed like a wall, an insurmountable, unbreakable wall. A wall of strength…a wall that led to many things he did not know about…or didn't he? Was it possible to know so much about a man…and yet have the impression of knowing nothing at all? Ukitake bit, quietly, resiliently, his bottom lip. Against the surging desire of falling against that strong back and hanging on to it. But…that made him sound…so…weak…No. He was weak. He had to call out that name after a strange dream that he could not remember.

"Then believe me…I just want to…serve the community, right?" He laughed without a care in the world, starching his arms lazily. Community…group…entity…person…It's all the same, right? Serving a community of one…Kyouraku turned around to look at the silent silhouette, staring right back at him; a few droplets of water were still scintillating on his pure skin, a few dropping, with a final spark, into the nape of his neck and down the white cascade of his hair. In his white shirt and black trousers, his arms were crossed in determination. "My, my…you're really asking for it, aren't you?" Kyouraku sighed softly; in a sweeping gesture the suit jacket was placed on its original owner's shoulders. "If you catch the death out there, I'll feel guilt-ridden for giving in to your stubbornness."

In another majestic swoop, he handed him his blouse and briefcase.

"My students had better never find out that I'm too soft-hearted to go against Ukitake Jyuushiro's will and wishes…!" He stopped suddenly, as that figure passed by him again, lightly, beautifully…and tugged at his sleeve.

"It's Doctor Ukitake Jyuushiro to you…Teacher." He headed towards the door, lightly.

"That man is going to be the death of me…" murmured Shunsui…Trying to hide his strangely calm agitation, just as the man swiveled around, as in an afterthought, before turning his back again, a slight air of silent laughter in his voice.

"Oh…And could you please put that kimono you're holding back on the bed?"

"Oh…yeah."

_Or I shall cause that death unto myself…_

Folding the white garment with care (had he been really holding it the entire time? wondered Kyouraku) he gazed upon the contrastingly crumpled betsheets, standing still for one moment. The wind brushed through the long curls of his hair, unraveling them in the air…the wind, brushing life onto a weather-beaten, brown face whose eyes were suddenly faded from their usual glimmer.

Something…something that lingered subtly in the air, like a last breath of incense in a summer breeze, like a few falling petals, like light running through your fingers…Something small, but always unreachable. Something there…maybe just in front of him. Like a forgotten dream, whose memory the spirit remembered, somewhere deep inside, but that the heart could not. Ukitake looked quietly over his shoulder, stifling a sigh.

_Shunsui…_

Then, as he turned, he was suddenly there again, ushering him outside with a slight laugh and closing the door. Closing the door on an empty room, with a window now closed.

"All right!" A smile broke out on his face; it was just as radiant as his usual smile…and yet, Ukitake detected a noble, slightly melancholic quality to that smile that he had rarely seen before. A smile of hope which its author was hardly aware of. Answering with a calm, light smile in return, Jyuushiro decided that he liked that smile, perhaps above all others. Even though he had never accorded much thought to those smiles, taken for granted. Perhaps…he thought, some things should not be taken for granted aby more.

"Let's go, you'll be late! And so shall I!" He suddenly grabbed Shunsui's arm and ran down the stairs with him, ignoring the latter's moans of protestation ("Take it easy!" "This is my first working day you know!" "Don't kill me already!"), running down and not caring if he did not have any breath left and started coughing helplessly. He just felt like going away from everything…Wishing…

_I want to remember…that dream I had…_

_I want to..._

_For you. Just to tell you..._

_Just to feel your smile like a flutter of...wings._

"Hey…Shun…sui…" His voice came out in short gasps…struggling; yes, thought Shunsui, but gracefully struggling…its very energy made it beautiful. He knew that it was useless to make Ukitake slow down just now. Some things were best left as they were, running wild. The grey wall of the staircase seemed to brush past him, sparing him by inches.

"In…my dream…I remember..."

And suddenly, a wave of fresh air, past the gates of glass, standing in the pavement and looking up at the sky...A sky of blue, scattered with white. So much of the sky was hiding away. His mind floated away with the clouds for a few moments, on the sound of Ukitake catching his breath. He would have enjoyed the grave and sweet rhythm of his breath, had he not been aware that this melody was the sign of his pain. Then suddenly, the figure rose up, a few strands uplifted in the mounting breeze, brown eyes searing warmly into his, with a new smile on his lips…Beautifully quiet, strangely poignant…

"There was a butterfly."

There was an aura of hope about him…So…powerful…Shunsui wanted to breathe it in. That overwhelming feeling…

...Set loose as in a flutter of dark wings. The small, somber messenger of the skies soared unnoticed in the sky above them. As it continued its ascent towards the rooftops, it drew away slightly, from an unaccustomed slight. There was a slow, unraveled sigh, wearily breathing out the words.

"There is no doubt…"

The long, slender silhouette had had its face turned towards the sky when the butterfly entered his visual field, an unworldly intruder. That vision had broken the spell of lethargy, and the smaller figure perched upon the building-top railing emitted a growling yet satisfied sound resulting of long endurance when the first endeavored to rise, slowly.

"Are we going already? I'm tired of waiting ~"

"The waiting is over."

A long slender hand ruffling hair already tousled from sleep, yet his words were as clear and sharp as newly cut crystal. They even quelled the remaining groans to silence, as the next words were addressed to the sky stretching wide above them.

"Let's go."

* * *

Next Chapter: In which two roamers of building-tops make an entrance.


End file.
